


Shut Up and Dance

by Katiebug445



Category: Scooby Doo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SUPER SHAGGY TO THE RESCUE, fluffy fluff is fluffy, prom night shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: It's Coolsville high's senior prom, and Velma has been ditched. Luckily, an old friend is there to save the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

“You’re still planning on going, right?” 

 

This was a question Daphne had asked nearly twenty times by now, and every time, Velma said the same thing. 

 

“It would take away time I could be doing other things.” 

 

“Like sitting at home alone while all your friends are having fun?” 

 

“Like research. Like making sure I have everything I need for college. To make sure I’ve got everything together when I start applying.” 

 

Daphne sighed. “Velma, all of us already know you’re going to end up somewhere like Stanford or Harvard, or some other stuffy school where geniuses go.” She shot her friend a pitiful look. “You can afford to take one night off from being a brainiac.” 

 

Velma gave no response to that, just sat on a corner of her friend’s bed and thought for a moment. “I’ll think about it.” 

 

“It’s not a no, so I’ll take it!” Daphne grinned, already working out where to take Velma for a dress. 

 

~ 

 

It had taken a bit more convincing, but the redhead had finally gotten Velma to fully agree to go to prom, and within six hours, already had guys lining up to ask her out, and a mile long list of things they needed to do leading up to the dance. 

 

Velma, frankly, was already exhausted. 

 

Guys had been coming up to her all day, hopeful of getting her attention, but Velma wasn’t having it. She’d turned away all of them, and the school only had so many, that Daphne worried whether or not she’d be able to pair her bestie up with someone or not. 

 

Velma didn’t mind going by herself, she really didn’t - Shaggy had apparently gone stag last year and had a good time. He even managed to get a nomination for prom prince, she’d heard. It really didn’t seem like a huge deal to have a date… 

 

A date, however, came in the form of a second-string football player named Bradley Johnson. He approached her in the library during free period and stumbled his way through the question, to which she, finally, agreed. How could she not when he looked so nervous? 

 

Daphne was pleased to hear about it afterwards. 

 

“We have to find you a dress!” It was Saturday, they had been running from store to store in the mall, in the city, in the tri-city area, for hours. Fred had driven them all over the place, and he looked about how Velma felt: bored, tired, and wanting to be anywhere but held prisoner by Daphne for however much longer. 

 

“Daphne, we’ve been looking for  _ hours,  _ I really don’t think we’re going to find something right now. We can check back later.” 

 

“But the earlier you find something, the sooner we can start working on your hair, shoes, and how you’re gonna do your makeup. Besides, the earlier you do it, the more time it gives Brad to find something to match.” 

 

Oh. Right. She forgot about that. But wait, what was that about makeup? “You’re not doing my makeup.” Velma told her, crossing her arms. “It’s not happening.” 

 

Daphne stopped dead in her tracks, looking back at her friend with a pout on her face. “Please?” 

 

“No. It’s bad enough you’re doing my hair.” 

 

“I won’t do much, just enough to accent your face a bit.” 

 

“Daph--” 

 

“Please?” 

 

She knew the taller girl would get her way one way or another, and, grudgingly, agreed to it. “Fine. But don’t go insane with it. Promise me, Blake.” 

 

Daphne just grinned and hurried off to the next store. 

 

~

 

She’d been tortured by Daphne for what felt like hours. She sat in her friend’s room, being poked, prodded, and pulled on by different brushes, combs, pencils and other things she didn’t bother trying to name while Daphne made her up. 

 

She’d agreed to let Velma pick her own hairstyle, and, after thinking about it for awhile and deciding that she was going to try to have some fun, decided on a faux mohawk that would be simple enough to do. The redhead cringed a bit at first, but came around to after it was done. 

  
She looked… not anything like herself. Her dress was strapless, long, and creamsicle orange with a sequence top that brought out her curves nicely. Her makeup was light, just enough to be a little flirty, Daph had told her. The only thing the two had really fought on was the shoes. Daphne had picked out a pair of red heels for her, and Velma had brought a pair of red converse from home, and the two had butted heads almost all morning over it. Velma finally won with the argument nobody would see them anyways, and it was more important to be comfortable for her than stylish. 

 

After Daph was finished, she told Velma to go ahead and go home to finish getting ready, and Fred would pick her up later on. 

 

~ 

 

Velma heard the horn honking at 6:30, and had to hurry around while she finished getting her things together, and, at the last minute, snatched her book just in case before running outside and climbing into the back of the van. 

 

~ 

 

It didn’t take him long to spot her, sitting off by herself with a book open in her lap. She was sitting near the back of the room, a small cup of something sitting beside her, and a disappointed look on her face. He scanned around the room, and immediately found her date dancing with two different girls and having too much fun. Frowning, Shaggy decided to skip on the dancing and go comfort his friend. 

 

“Like, you okay?” 

 

Velma’s head snapped up and, after seeing Shaggy standing over her, shrugged and scooted over a bit so he could sit down. “I expected it, I’m okay.” She marked her spot in her book with her finger and closed it, trying to make her voice sound steadier than it felt. 

 

“You shouldn’t  _ have  _ to expect it.” 

 

“It’s not a huge deal.” 

 

“Like, it kinda is.” 

 

Velma turned to look at him, tears beading in her eyes, and swallowed. “Can we not talk about it right now?” She asked, not knowing how much longer she could act tough. 

 

“You want some company tonight?” 

 

She wanted to tell him no, that she’d be fine here on her own, but looking out across the room, at all of their friends paired off together, having fun wrapped up in each other, she felt small. She felt lonely, and she didn’t like it. “If… you don’t mind, yeah.” 

 

“Groovy.” 

 

They sat in silence for a little bit, Velma going back to her book and her thoughts, and Shaggy wondering if she’d miss him if he left to raid the leftovers for a minute. It didn’t feel right to just sit here like this, and he was getting anxious not doing anything but sitting there. 

 

“Hey, Velma?” He asked. “You, like, wanna go dance?” 

 

It took a moment of her thinking about it to finally set her book down and allow herself to be led out into the crowd. Her eyes immediately fell onto Bradley, still dancing with another girl and having the time of his life. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” She muttered, trying to break away from him. 

 

“No. If you go, you’re letting him win. Just stay, have some fun if you can, and don’t worry about him.” 

 

A new song started, and it was one Shaggy immediately recognized. Grinning, he took Velma’s hand and pulled her behind him to the middle of the floor. 

  
  


_ "Oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me," I said “you’re holding back” she said “shut up and dance with me!”  _

  
  


For a moment, she just stared at him while he moved all around her, exaggerating himself a bit to make her laugh, and fought off a smile. “You’re nuts!” She yelled, Shaggy taking her hands and making her dance with him. “Shaggy, no! I’ll look dumb!” 

 

“Don’t worry about that!” He yelled back, not releasing her. “Just have fun!” 

 

After another moment of protest, she allowed herself to let go, to just feel the music, to have fun with her friend, and it felt  _ good.  _ It was nice to not worry about looking stupid, or who was watching them. She sang along at the top of her lungs with Shaggy doing the same by her side, laughing and just glad to see her cutting loose for a minute. 

 

By the time the song was over, they were both severely out of breath and laughing at each other, and Velma’s glasses were askew. “Jinkies,” she giggled, fixing her eyewear and checking to see if her hair was still in place, “I can’t remember the last time I did that!” she told him, amusement bright in her eyes. 

 

“Like, I don’t think you ever have.” 

 

“You might be right.” 

 

She led them off the dance floor and over to get a drink, taking a moment to catch her breath before they inevitably ended up dancing again. She was suddenly glad she fought so hard for her chucks over the shoes Daphne picked out. 

 

She could see the redhead across the room, arm slung through Freddie’s, and talking to a couple guys on the football team. She smiled to herself at the sight. The two of them had been skirting around each other for years, and it was glad to finally see that Fred stepped up to ask her out before it was too late. 

 

Shaggy watched her, taking a small sip from his drink, and couldn’t help but think that she looked breathtaking. It was weird to see her like this - all done up and wearing something aside from her frumpy sweaters - but he wasn’t complaining. 

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to sneak Scooby in.” Velma said, leading him away from the throng of people for a minute. 

 

“I actually wasn’t planning on staying long, I promised I’d raid the food and then come back.” He shrugged, sitting down. 

 

“Oh…” She replied, disappointment coloring her voice. 

 

Shaggy thought for a minute about what to do before getting to his feet. “Give me, like, one second.” He said before darting off.

 

Velma picked her book back up, not really expecting Shaggy to stick around much longer now, and decided that she’d just leave after he did. She was tired, anyways, and this wasn’t anything that she would feel like she was missing anyways. 

 

After a moment or so, Shaggy came running back to her. “I called home, Mom told Scoob what happened, he’s cool with me sticking around so long as I bring home food.” He grinned, trying not to seem winded after his run. “So, i’m like, yours for the rest of the night.” 

 

She tried not to seem overly excited by the idea, but she  _ was  _ having fun with him, and this was their last big dance before they graduated, so it was a relief to know she wouldn’t have to spend the night home alone. “I’ll have to bring something over for Scooby tomorrow. I owe him one.” 

 

They took another moment before going back to dance again, Shaggy making her laugh by doing some messed up version of the robot. That got a couple whoops from some of the other kids, which just made both of them crack up. 

 

They stayed out for a couple more songs before taking another break, Velma growing more and more relieved for the boy sitting beside her, that he was so loyal to her and the others, and always had a way of making her feel good when things went wrong. She glanced over at him while he spoke to a friend, a gentle smile tugging at her lips, and was tempted to reach over and touch his hand with hers. Instead, she let her eyes drift away and scan the room for Bradley, who was nowhere to be found, nor was the girl he was with earlier. 

 

It might not have been such a bad thing that she got ditched after all. 

 

A new beat started up, and while it wasn’t one she was familiar with, it sounded like a good song, so she grabbed her friend’s hand and took him out onto the dance floor again. 

  
  


_ This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold, this one’s for them good girls for them hood girls straight masterpieces  _

 

Everyone was out there now, surrounding them, and trying to follow Shaggy’s lead with his insane dance moves. 

 

~ 

Velma took a step back after a moment, letting Shaggy have some fun on his own, and headed back to her original seat to relax a moment. She’d been up moving so much, her feet were starting to hurt, and she needed a breather anyways. From the sidelines, she watched him, and grew more amused by the moment over how he moved when he danced. A huge wave of affection washed over her for the tall boy and she stared, grinning stupidly after him until she heard the swish of a dress drop in beside her. 

 

“I saw Brad leave with some girl about an hour ago.” Daphne told her, her voice sad. “I’m sorry for pushing you into having a date. And for pushing  _ him  _ so hard to ask you. I.. If I would have known, I would have told you to stay away from him.” 

 

Velma shook her head, shooting her friend a forgiving smile. “Don’t be. This has been more fun than I thought it would be.” 

 

“You and Shaggy seem to be getting along really well.” She hinted. 

 

A light blush colored Velma’s cheeks, though she tried to hide it, and smiled at Daphne. “He’s such a  _ ham _ .” 

 

“You love it.” 

 

She said nothing to that, just adjusted her glasses and watched him leading some kind of dance with about five other guys. “I’m glad he made me stay tonight. I was about ready to call it quits on tonight.” 

 

Daphne just grinned, thinking for a minute before getting to her feet. “I’m gonna come back for you guys in a little bit when the lines die down a bit. You two need to get a picture together tonight. Keep an eye out for me!” 

 

Before she could protest, Daph was gone and back at Freddie’s side, and she was left by herself again for the moment. Velma pulled out her phone while she relaxed for a minute and scrolled around through her social media accounts. Everyone had posted pictures of themselves with their dates, or their friends, and she and Shaggy had actually shown up in a couple of videos. She blushed, watching the two of them having fun, as another wave of affection hit her for her friend. 

 

~

 

True to her word, Daphne came back a little later, with both Freddie and Shaggy in tow. “Come on, nobody is gonna miss us for five minutes!” 

 

Nobody asked questions, at this point they’d learned just to let Daph do whatever and hold on tight. She let go of Shaggy, letting him gravitate back to the smaller girl on his own. They followed after the others, trying not to seem too curious about what was going on, then they saw the photoshoot set up off to the side of the gym. 

 

“Daph? I don’t think we, like, need a pictu--” 

 

“Yes, we do!” Daphne insisted. “This is our last big event before graduation. None of you have done this with me before, and I would like to have one good picture of all of us before this is all over. You would too, admit it.” 

 

Silence followed as they all thought about that, about the real possibility that this was it. After graduation, they risked going out into the world and never speaking to each other again. Their high school life was over soon, and the routines of daily life would be left behind. It was a question none of them wanted to face just yet, if their friendships would survive the Real World. Velma squeezed Shaggy’s hand, resisting the urge to look up at him and see that same worry on his face, and was relieved when she felt the same pressure from him. “It’ll be fine.” He whispered, trying to sound more reassuring than he felt. 

 

That was all they said about it, not wanting that to be the theme for the rest of the night, and watched in amusement as Daphne sweet talked the photographer into letting them all get a picture together. With their arms around each other, smiles on their faces, and wishing in their hearts that this wasn’t all for Mystery Incorporated, they waited for their photo to be printed out so they could see it. 

 

They were a group, they had to admit. The girls looked incredible, but the guys… Fred looked passable. With a white shirt and a dark blue jacket and matching pants with an orange tie, he at least was in formal attire. Shaggy had opted for his regular brown pants with a green button-up and a brown jacket. Velma grinned at her friend, trying to stifle a giggle at his appearance in comparison to herself, and leaned into his side as they walked away. Fred and Daphne went back to their own table, which left the two of them alone again. 

 

“Thank you for hanging out with me tonight.” She said, glancing up at the taller boy with a smile. “It really means a lot.” 

 

Shaggy gave a small shrug of his shoulders, his cheeks turning a bit pink. “It’s not a big deal, man. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” 

 

“Still, you didn’t have to. Especially if you had other plans tonight.” 

 

“Like, you’re my friend, Velma. You were upset. You’d have done the same for me.” 

 

Velma shook her head. “It’s not just that, it’s… just thanks.” 

 

The beginnings of a new, slower song started, and figuring what the hell, Velma grabbed his hand and led him out onto the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck and didn’t even try to hide her blush this time. His hands found their way to her waist, and, though it felt extremely awkward, he couldn’t deny that he’d wanted to do this for a very long time. 

_I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new..._

“Jinkies.” She giggled nervously, her eyes falling away from his face for a moment. She glanced over to see their friends all watching them, Daphne grinning and giving them a thumbs up from across the way. “This is… silly.” 

 

“Like, yeah.” He agreed. Shaggy stared at her, his heart hammering against his ribs at how close they were, how beautiful she looked tonight, how much fun the two of them had together, how perfect the whole night was… 

 

“Shaggy?” 

 

Snapped out of his daze, he glanced down to see Velma looking at him again, and his breath caught in his throat. “Yeah?” 

 

Her hands gently gripped the sides of his neck as she leaned up on her tiptoes, brushing a soft kiss to the boy’s lips. Not expecting that, it took Shaggy a second to react and kiss her back, in near disbelief that this was  _ actually  _ happening. 

 

“You’re a better date than Brad could have ever hoped to be.” 

 

Around them, whoops and hollers exploded from their friends and other classmates, which made them blush even more. They’d been teased about getting together for years, had been told it was only a matter of time. They’d just laughed it all off, not really expecting that the other liked them back, but here they were. Velma giggled, hiding her face in Shaggy’s shirt, while the applause still rang out from everywhere. 

 

His arms wrapped around her, and she felt a kiss be pressed to the top of her head. “Can I kiss you again?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Groovy.” 

 


End file.
